


Hearts on the High Seas

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Complete, F/M, Fanfiction, Pirate Tom Hiddleston, Pirates, Sailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Y/N has grown up in a somewhat rich family, they weren't royalty, but they were well off. She also grew up along said a young boy named Tomas, part of the Hiddleston family. His family was wealthy because of the overseas trading his father did. The two families were close and in turn, Y/N and Tomas became close friends as well. As they grew older, the seeds of love began to grow between them. When Y/N came of age Tomas began to court her, and they were going to marry each other. But, one day Tomas and his father disappeared without a trace. What will happen when Y/N's parents want to marry her off to a rich merchant? Will someone show up to stop it?





	1. Young Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! A quick note before we get into the story just wanted to say thank you for checking out my new story. I love sailing with a passion, and I love Tom Hiddleston, so why not combine the two? Plus, you can't go wrong with pirates.

(Y/N's POV age twelve)

I was sitting on the dock, letting my feet hang over the edge as I watched the two masted Schooner approach. It's huge sails all the way down to catch as much wind as possible in them, carried cargo from far off countries. Also, on board was a young man, fourteen years old, a good friend of mine, Thomas William Hiddleston. I hadn't seen him in seven months because he went with his father on his trading voyage. I missed him terribly, we would often play together as young children, seeing how our families were so close. We would run around on the beach or swim in the ocean in the warmer months, and sometimes we would take out a small dingy with a sail on it out for the day because he knew how much I loved sailing.

After about an hour the ship got to the dock and I could see Thomas looking over the starboard side of the ship, his curly ginger-blond hair had grown longer since I had last seen him, down a few inches past his ears. A plank came down from the ship and hit the dock so people could begin to unload the cargo.

I saw Thomas coming down the plank with a bag slung over his shoulder. I ran to him and when he saw me, he dropped his bag and ran to me as well. When we met, I wrapped my arms around him, and he picked me up by my waist and spun me around.

"I missed you so much," I said to him when he set me down. "I am glad you made it back safely."

"Me too," Tom said with a smile. "It was weird not seeing you every day."

We walked back to my home that was up on the cliff that overlooked the sea to the west, talking about what had happened over the seven months he was away.

"You really went to Norway?" I asked full of wonder.

"Yep," He said happily. "It was absolutely beautiful Y/N. On our last night there we saw the Aurora, it filled the whole night sky with amazing colors. I will take you there one day so you can see it."

"Sounds incredible," I said wistfully. "You know, I will hold you to that Thomas."

(Y/N's POV age sixteen)

I could hear people talking downstairs when I woke up. I got out of bed and put on clothes to see who was here. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw that the door to the study was slightly open, and I could see inside. I didn't even get within a few feet of the door before I could tell who was in there, I could tell by their voices. Two of the three voices belonged to my parents, and the third was Tom's. Hearing his silky voice made me weak in the knees and my head spin. As I got closer to the door and saw them, I could also more clearly hear their conversation. Both of my parents were sitting on the loveseat while Tomas stood in front of them holding his hat in both hands.

"You are a good lad Thomas," I heard my father say sternly, making me wonder what they were talking about. "But I don't know, this is a major step."

"Please sir," Thomas said with a pleading tone. "I have known her for years, ever since we were children. I have wanted to ask her for so long but waited till she was sixteen. At least give me permission to ask Y/N if she will let me court her. It should be her choice, should it not?"

I gasped and stepped back from the door.

Thomas wanted to court me? And the comment on letting me choose? That normally wasn't how it worked, but I loved that about him.

As I backed away from the door, I bumped into chair causing it to make a loud noise. The voices in the study went quiet, then the door opened revealing my mother.

"Y/N," She said questioningly. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe," I said lowering my head. "I only just came down."

"So, then you must have heard," Tom said stepping out of the study towards me. "I planned on asking you in a more romantic way, but I guess that plan has changed." He took my hands in his and I looked into my eyes. "Y/N Y/L/N, will you let me, Thomas William Hiddleston have the honor of courting you?"

"Yes," I said happily. "Yes, a hundred times over, yes!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I am so glad my love," Tom said to me then looked at my parents. "And I when you are of age I will marry you if you will still have me."

"If I don't," I said to him with a happy laugh. "Then take me to see the Doctor, because that would mean I would be out of my mind."

"Well them," My father said from behind us. "I guess that means you won't be needing us to have you marry the duke then. Tomas comes from a good family and will treat you well. I accept."

"Thank you," Tom said gratefully. "I will take care of her now, and when we are married."

After about an hour of talking with my parents, Thomas and I managed to slip away and take a walk down to the shore. Him holding my hand the whole way down.

"I am so glad you said yes," Thomas said as we walked across the beach, our feet slightly in the water. "You are so amazing."

"I am glad you asked," I said looking into his eyes deeply. "I have had the same feeling for you for so long, I was just so worried you didn't like me back."

Thomas stepped in front of me and took both of my hands in him, and gave me a loving look.

"Only a madman wouldn't love you," He said softly. "You are truly the most loving, sweetest, and beautiful person I have ever met, and I sound be the one surprised you feel the same for me. I was scared I would lose you to someone else if I didn't ask you soon enough."

"Always the wordsmith," I said blushing. "Don't worry Tom, I am all yours. And, in a few years, when I am of age, we will be married and bond together for all of eternity."

We were standing really close now.

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now," Tom said with a slight hunger in his voice. "But I know we can't yet and I will respect tha-"

Before he could finish I pulled him by his shirt down to my level so I could bring my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised at first but then melted into it. Our lips moved together in perfectly and it was like heaven. His lips were so soft, and the way he kissed was soft and loving. As far as first kisses go, I'd say this was a pretty good one.

"Wow," I said as we broke away. "That was amazing."

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," Tom said to me with a giddy smile. "But you do know that what we just did broke some rules right?"

"I won't tell if you don't," I said with a smirk. "It will be our little secret."

Tom lightly kissed my nose and then brought me to him in a tight hug,

"That's my girl," He said, and I could tell he was smirking. "I won't tell a soul."


	2. Gone

(Y/N POV)

Thomas has been courting me for a little over two years now and things couldn't be better. My friend Bell kept saying now that I was eighteen, Tom would propose to me.

"It will probably be any day now," She said as we sat in the grass outside my house. "I better be your maid of honor."

"Of course, you will be," I said with a smile. I have known Bell as long just about as I have known Tom, and she was so happy to know her friends were a couple. "But I still think it will be a bit longer."

In reality, I hoped it wouldn't be right away. It's not that I didn't want to marry Tom, in fact, I had wanted to marry him since I was a child. It was the fact that once we were married, I would be expected, by both my family and his, to have children. I wasn't ready to have kids yet, I still wanted to travel the world, sail the seas. If I had kids, I wouldn't be able to do that, it was expected of a married woman to have children and stay home with them.

"Oh, come on," Bell said giving me a playful nudge. "You two are both crazy about each other, you wouldn't be courting if you weren't." She smirked. "And don't think I don't know about you two sharing kisses on the beach or on walks. You know that isn't aloud till two are married."

"I uh I," I blushed and tried to think of something to say. "It's just...Well.... Give me a brake Bell! He is just so damn perfect!"

We both laughed.

"Speak of the devil," She said gesturing behind me. "And he shall appear."

I turned around with a smile and saw Thomas walking out the door that led to our house's back yard. He was dressed in a well-tailored black suit and had a hat on his head, and I got up to approach him. Once I got to him, he took his hat off and placed a soft kiss to the back of my hand.

My friend looked at us with a smirk and walked back into the house.

"Hello love," Tom said sweetly as he looked deeply into my E/C eyes with his baby blue ones. "How are you on this fine day?"

"I am good," I said looking down at the ground with a blush. Tom was still able to make me blush even though we have known each other for years. "How are you?"

"I am better now that I am with you," He said with that silky-smooth voice of him. "I just came to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, at our spot."

"That sounds wonderful," I said with a small chuckle. "I would be happy to Thomas."

"Great," Thomas said happily. "Meet me there just before sunset."

"Till then," I said and gave a small bow and he did the same. "I can't wait."

"Alright Y/N," Tom said with a smile. "See you then. Bye, my love."

Tom walked back the way he came, and I was left alone in the grass. Then Bell came back out after she saw that Tom had left.

"What was that?" She asked excitedly. "Did he ask you?"

"Yes," I said, and I could see her face light up. "To dinner."

"Oh you," She said and smacked my arm playfully. "Well, maybe he will ask you tonight while you have dinner."

"I guess we will have to wait and see," I said to her. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up."

*Time skip*

I put on a simple cream-colored dress that went down a bit past my knees, seeing as Thomas and I's "spot" was the rocky cove of the beach. I walked in the tepid sea water as it washed up onto the sand in a calming rhythm. As I got closer to the place Tom wanted me to meet him, the beach went from sandy to rocky, but I didn't mind them. I spent many childhood days running over these rocks in bare feet, I knew where the loose ones were, the slippery ones, and the sharp ones that could cut one's unprotected feet.

I reached our spot and sat down on a large flat rock that looked out into the open ocean, and the sun setting over it. Our spot was at the bottom of the tall cliff that loomed over the water of the cove. There was a divot in the cliff face were the crashing waves had formed a small cave-like hole but was now completely on land.

I sat there, waiting for Tom but as time went by he didn't come. I thought that maybe he was just late, maybe doing something last minute for his father in the shipyard. I watched as the sun set with brilliant colors over the deep blue sea in front of me. I had hoped to see a Green Flash, but sadly there wasn't one to see this time. I had always wanted to see a Green Flash ever since I was a small child, so every night I would watch the sunset over the ocean to try and see one.

It was now getting dark and I had a feeling Tom wasn't coming, so I began my trek back home for the night. I didn't really mind Tom missing our date, he was twenty years old, a man by all standards and had work to do. It was no big deal, I would go home, get some sleep, and find him tomorrow.

*Time Skip to the Next Day*

I went to the Hiddleston's house, but nobody was there, so I went down to where I thought Thomas and his father would be, the shipyard. I could see the brilliant white sails of the ships that were docked in our town's port. I looked around the docks for the ship that Tom's father has had for years but didn't see it anywhere.

"Pardon me," I said to the harbormaster, Mr. Smith. "But did the Hiddleston's ship leave?"

"Yeah," He said turning around to look at me. "They left about just after noon yesterday, and before you ask, I don't know when they will be back. Sorry, Miss. Y/L/N, I am sure it won't be too long. Thomas can't stay away from you for long."

"Thanks, Mr. Smith," I said turning to walk away. "See you around."

I went back home feeling a little sad that Tom was going to be gone again but knew he would come back.

I went down to the docks twice a day waiting for my beloved to return, once in the mornings and once again in the evening. I waited and waited for him to come home.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Still, he had not come home and still I waited. I still went to the docks twice a day, just in case he came home. I longed to feel his arms around me in a safe and loving embrace.

Months turned to years.


	3. A Stowaway

(Y/N POV)

Three years.

That's how long Thomas had been gone for. I still went down, to the docks twice a day, hoping he would return.

He never did, he never even sent a letter.

Three years.

I was now twenty-one years old and my parents have been trying to find me a suiter. I did not want to marry but my parents said that because Thomas hadn't come back that I would marry Richard Quince, a duke from the highlands further inland. I had met him only three times and was only going to see him two more before the wedding, but I held no love for him.

It was almost sunset, and I walked down to the docks to look for Thomas, still hoping he would come home. That maybe I could see him again, we could live our lives together on the sea. I didn't want this inland life with some man I barely knew, have kids and stay there for the rest of my life. I just missed Thomas so much. everyone was telling me to move on, that he wasn't coming back or that he was even dead. No, he couldn't be, Thomas knew the sea so well.

Did he not love me anymore? Did he forget me?

I just couldn't take it anymore, the marriage, the waiting, everything. This trip down to the docks was different, this time I didn't plan on coming back. I was wearing a loose white shirt and dark brown pants, a cloak to hide my face, and a small cloth bag filled with some food and things I would need.

A few hours earlier I had bound my chest tightly under the shirt to make them appear flat. I had also cut my H/C hair, so it came down just past my ears. I gave myself a once over and thought I could pass as a man once I was onboard.

There was a large trading ship leaving port tonight and I was going to stowaway on it, I didn't care where it was going, I just wanted to leave this place. I made to where the large galleon was docked and looked around to see if I had been spotted. There was no one around so I quickly made a mad dash up the plank and onto the ship's deck, that was luckily empty.

"Good," I said quietly to myself as I was trying to find a way below deck. "Almost there Y/N, once they leave port you are basically free. I can blend in with the crew once we are out to sea, thank goodness I know how to sail."

I found my way below deck and worked my way through the small halls of the ship, trying to find an out of the way place to hide until we left port. After a few minutes, I found a small room filled with bags and long coils of rope. This would work for a hiding spot, barely anyone would be below deck while setting sail, they would all be working the rigging.

After what was probably about two hours when I could hear footsteps above my head and then a little later, I felt the ship lurch slightly making that we were now moving. I waited just a bit longer before coming out from my hiding spot and walking into the hall. I rounded a bend and collided with someone.

"Sorry," I said in my normal voice, then remembered I was a boy, so I deepened it slightly. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright," The young man who was probably about twenty and had a very thick Scottish accent. "It happens, don't worry about it.

I was about to walk away when he gripped my arm cluing in that he wanted to talk more.

"I haven't seen you here before," He said looking at me with his dark green eyes that were just visible under his dirty blond hair. "You must be new then."

"Yes," I said trying to end the conversation. I wanted to make as little verbal contact with the crew as possible, and yet I couldn't even make it out of the hallway. "I joined the crew at the last port."

"You did, did you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I didn't hear the captain say a word about picking up any new crew members before we left."

"I..um..." I tried to think of something to say. "I'm not that important. Why bring me up to the crew? Surely the captain is busy with more important matters."

"What's his name?" The young man asked me. "The captain, what is his name?"

"Shit," I said quietly to myself. That was something I was going to find out before I got onboard but had forgotten.

"So," The man said letting go of my arm and leaning againts the wall of the hallway. "A stowaway then? Haven't had one of those in a while. What to do with you? Should I tell the captain?"

"No!" I said sharply. "Please, I am not here to steal anything. I am just here to get away. I also planned on working while I was on this ship. Please don't tell the captain."

"Work huh?" He said. "Alright, I won't tell the captain if you answer these questions, so I know you actually know how to work on a boat like this."

I gave him a grateful smile before he began asking questions, and they were all mostly standard. What knot do you use on different ropes, what do you do with the sails during a storm, what needs to be done in order to repair a mast.

"You seem to know your stuff," He said with a smile. "My name is Alexander, but everyone onboard calls me Alex. What would your name be? Seeing as you are going to be here for a while."

"Oh it's," I almost said Y/N but I caught myself. "Nicolas, but you can call me Nick."

"Well, Nick," Alex began. "One last question. What are you trying to get away from and why stowaway on this ship if you have such a great knowledge of sailing and the sea? It doesn't seem to add up in my mind."

"My life," I said with a serious tone. "I am running away from my old life and hope to start anew out here. My family wanted me to marry someone I didn't love, and I would have had to move inland, away from the sea, which I would never do. As for not sailing away myself, can't take a one-man boat out into the open ocean and hope to get very far, now can you?"

"No," Alex said with a small laugh. "I suppose you can't. I do partly understand where you are coming from, the sea is a great way to start a new life. That's why most sailors are our here I suppose, looking for something new."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with his statement. "Thank you for helping me. I deeply appreciate it."

"It's not a big problem," Alex said to me with a smile. "But I must ask. Where will you be staying while you are onboard, or did you not think that far ahead?"

"I found a small room a few doors down," I said looking down the way I came. "That's where my bag is, I was thinking I could stay there."

"That won't do," Alex said looking as if he was thinking. "If someone finds you sleeping there, they will ask questions. You need to blend in, and sometimes that means being in plain sight. The man whose bed was next to mine just left us, and there is an empty bed in the sleeping quarters. That should do just fine. Get your things and follow me."

I didn't ask questions, just did as I was told.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I have been on board the "Sea Dog" as I was told by Alex, for about two weeks now, and so far, no one asked any big questions about what I was doing there. Along with Alex I also got to know another young man named John who was from France and was about twenty-four. He had dark black hair and green eyes and knew how to navigate the stars better than anyone I had ever met before, well anyone besides Thomas. I grew sad at the thought of him, I remembered the many nights we would sneak out onto our small sailboat and watch the starts and see how many we could name.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Alex asked me when he saw the grim look on my face. "Why do you look like someone took away your ration of rum and hardtack?"

"Yeah," John joined in. "We were just having a good time moment ago."

"Sorry," I said shaking my head pushing those memories aside. "Just think about something. I'm good now. How about we go up top and see who can climb the rigging the fastest."

The captain didn't mind the crew doing things like that if they weren't slacking off on their duties, and when it came to climbing the rigging we were asked to keep watch once we reached the top.

"You're on," John said in his heavy French accent. "You will both get a good view of my ass."

"I wouldn't count on it," Alex said already standing up. "And besides the only one who would be happy to see that would be your mother, and even that is a stretch."

"While you boys are arguing," I said loudly from halfway across the room looking back at them. "I will be halfway up and beating both of you."

I made a break for the hatch the led to the deck of the ship and ran to the port side's rigging and began to climb. I could feel the wind moving through my short H/C hair as I climbed higher. I stopped just for a second to look down below me and see my two friends climbing up after me.

"That was cheating!" Alex yelled up to me.

"No!" I yelled back down. "I was just using the situation to my advantage!"

Then I continued to climb until I got to the top and proceeded to get onto the mast and sat down, looking out over the vast ocean in from of me. Not long after my two friends joined me on the large wooden mast.

"Nice try guys," I said with a smirk. "But you will need to be better if you want to beat me."

"If I didn't like you so much," Alex said playfully. "I would push you off into the sea."

"Aww," I said. "But then you would be stuck with John."

"Hey!" He said faking hurt. "I am not that bad!"

We all laughed, and it felt good to have friends like them, it made me feel bad about lying to them about who I was. We sat up there for about an hour before the two men decided to head back down to the deck.

"See you later," I said as they began their climb down. "I will keep watch a bit longer."

I looked back out onto the seemingly endless sea, and I felt free. Free of all the things I was running away from when I first came aboard this ship. There was no land in sight, just water and that made me feel good for some reason.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the small dark shape on the horizon behind me. Once I saw it, I took out the small spyglass that I always had at my side and brought it up to my eye. I looked through it trying to see what the dark object was, once I found it in my spyglass I froze. It was another ship, and it looked like it would catch up with us before the day was over. The thing that was worrying me was its flag. Most ships had the flag of their origin country on the rear end of the ship, like how the "Sea Dog" had an English flag. This one didn't, instead it was all black with white and red markings in the middle I couldn't make out because of how far off the ship was, but I got the message.

Pirates.

I immediately worked my way back down the rigging down to the deck of the ship, looking for Captain Stevens. I saw him standing head of the ship talking to the first mate.

"Sir," I said after giving a rushed salute. "I have news."

"Alright then," Captain Stevens said. "What is it."

"While I was watching from the mast," I said quickly. "I saw a ship that had no origin country but a black flag in its place. I am almost positive it's pirates, and by my guess, they will be upon us by nightfall."


	4. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter will have some fighting in it so, blood and some descriptions of injuries and death. Just letting y'all know. Now to the story!

(Y/N POV)

The sun was about to set, and the pirates were almost upon us. The crew had armed themselves with what weapons we had on the ship. I was standing blow deck with John guarding one of the storerooms that held cargo, while I had a sword in my hand ready to fight.

"Have you ever dealt with pirates?" I asked John.

"Once," He said looking over at me, gun in hand. "It was when I was back in France. That's actually how I met Alex."

"Wait," I said in shock but keeping my voice quiet. "Do you mean to tell me that Alex was a pirate?"

"Oui," He said with a nod of his head. "It was a few years back when his ship came to my small ocean town back in France. I got into a sword fight with him, then saw he was just a teen. He left them and then we both joined this crew a while later."

"I had no idea," I said with wonder. "He never said anything about that to me. Well, I guess that's not something you would wear on your sleeve."

Before John could reply, the sounds of yelling, metal clashing, and gunfire could be heard from above us. I held my sword tighter in my hands and John aimed his gun down the hall. After about two minutes, John and I could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards us. Then four men dressed in dirty bloodstained clothes were in the hall in front of us. Before I even had time to react, I heard three gunshots go off, and two of the four men fell to the floor. The weapons they held in their hands hit the wood floor with a thud, and I could see the now bloody holes in the heads of the two men who laid on the floor dead.

I heard a grunt from next to me and remembered that there was a third shot. I looked over at John and saw that he had his hand near his left shoulder, blood seeping through his clothes and onto his hand. I began to panic. What if he loses too much blood?

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and remembered there were still two more pirates that needed to be dealt with. Luckily for me they only had swords and not guns, John had shot the only man with a gun.

"Two against one," I heard one of them say with a raspy voice as they walked closer. "This shouldn't take long."

My first thought went to protecting John, who had now fainted from the loss of blood and was defenseless, not the cargo in the room behind me. In the short time I had been on this ship I had become very good friends with Alex and John, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let one of them get killed.

The two men swung their swords at me, but I quickly moved out of the way and swung back, catching one of them on the left leg, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. His light brown hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"Why you little," He said grinding his teeth. "Now you are in for it."

He tried to stand but kneeled down again after putting presser on the injured leg, but he just reaches into his pocket. He pulled out a small pistol, but before he pulled the trigger, I jumped out of the way of the other man's sword and jabbed my own sword into brunette's gut. The gun fell limp in his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Good fighter," Said the last man, his green eyes looking down at his fallen comrade with a look of pity. Then three more men came down the hall, and all of them had guns. "Hold your fire. This one can fight, he could be useful."

"What do you mean by useful?" I asked still holding my sword at the ready.

"Tell you what," The man said bring his sword down as he talked, showing he didn't want to kill me at the moment. "You can join our crew, the captain is always looking for someone who can fight, and we need a replacement after you killed Randy," He gestured with his sword to the man I had just stabbed. "And we won't kill you. If you don't like that offer, well, I know that my friends would love to get some target practice in."

My mind was racing faster than lightning, trying to find a way out of this. If I tried to fight, I would be gunned down by the other men, it seemed joining them was my only option.

"If I do go with you," I said lowering my sword but ready to use it at a moment's notice. "You will also leave this man unharmed and will let someone treat his wounds."

"Under other circumstances, I would say no," The green-eyed man said looking down at John's unconscious figure on the floor. "But I can tell he is a good shot when he is awake that is. Yes, we will not harm either of you, but you need to come with us."

I put my sword back into the sheath that hung on my belt, as a sign of surrender. The green-eyed man smiled and motioned for the men behind them to grab John and take him away. They picked him up and carried his limp body down the hall and out of sight.

"Well then," The green-eyed man said looking at me. "Seeing as you are going to be on our ship now, we need to have a name for you."

"Nicolas," I said, by now used to the fake name I had given myself. "My name is Nicolas and that is what you can call me."

"Very well, Nicolas," The green-eyed man said. "My name is James, and I am the first mate of the pirate ship "Midnight Wolf" welcome to the crew."

As I walked above deck to get to the other ship, I saw about thirty men lying dead or injured on the deck of the ship. It was night now; the only light was that of the full-moon shining above us. I didn't see Alex, which I took to mean he was still alive somewhere on one of the two ships. As I walked across the plank the connected the two ships, I saw the back of a tall, hooded man talking to captain Stevens. Before I could see the hooded man's face, I was shoved along onto the pirate's ship. I was taken below deck and into a room that had two men in it.

"Oh, thank god," I said rushing in and wrapping my arms around Alex in a hug. "I am so glad to see you." I also saw John laying on a bed, they had taken his shirt off so they could bind his wound. "How is he?"

"He should be alright in a day or two," Alex said looking down at our sleeping friend. "And when he does wake up, I am gonna kill him for scaring me like that."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

Alex and I and been sitting together in that room for about an hour before James opened the door and came in.

"Come on," He said motioning us to follow him. "It's time for you and the rest of the new crew to meet the captain."

James led us back to the main deck of the ship and standing above us, on the quarterdeck I could see the same hooded man from earlier. I couldn't make out he face because of the moonlight casting a shadow from the hood. He walked to the rail and placed both hands on it, then leaned out slightly to get a better look at us.

"Glad to see a few new faces," He said with a deeply accented voice that almost recognized. "Don't worry, you will be treated very well onboard my ship. You will be fed, will each have your own bed to sleep in, and just as much right as any member aboard this ship. As for who I am, let me introduce myself. I am the captain of this lovely ship," He took off his hood and I gasped. He looked different then I remembered, a little older and had a slight bread on my face. "My name is Captain Thomas Hiddleston, and welcome aboard my ship."


	5. Reunion

(Y/N POV)

I didn't know what to do, what to think. After three years and thinking he was dead, Thomas was standing right in front of me. What do I even do? It's been three years, would he even want to see me, or even remember me? I took a step back and bumped into Alex.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked me with concern in his eyes.

"I...I don't," I stuttered backing away from everyone, trying to get out of sight. "I have to go."

Before he had a chance to respond I made a break for below deck, but it sadly didn't go unnoticed by some of the crew.

"You there," One of the other pirates said as he grabbed my arm, making me stop. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What's the problem?" I heard Thomas call out to the crewmember who had my arm.

"This one trying to see below for some reason," He said to Thomas. "Don't know why though."

"Bring him to my cabin," Thomas said, still not seeing who I was. "And I will have a chat with him in a bit."

"Yes Captain," The man holding my arm said, then started taking to the doors underneath the quarterdeck. I kept my head down as we went under Thomas so he wouldn't recognize me. "Don't try anything. The Captain will be with you shortly."

He pushed me into a good-sized room that had a few windows facing out the stern of the ship, looking out over the sea behind us. On one said there was a bed with red sheets and gold pillows, and on the opposite side there was a chair at a desk covered in papers and maps. The wood floor creaked slightly under my feet as I made my way to the desk.

I pulled out the chair and sat down, looking at the papers that were spread messily across the desk. I looked at them and saw they were maps of various parts of the world and a few news clippings. I was about to get up when I noticed a small drawer in the desk, and I grew curious.

I opened the drawer and saw something small wrapped in brown paper. I gently picked it up and removed the paper, only to see there was more paper underneath. When I looked closer at them I felt a flood of emotions hit me. They were letters that I had given him years ago, but before he vanished, back when he would travel with his father.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I looked through them and realized that it was every letter I could remember writing to him. He kept them all, every single one. Then I saw a sketch of a sailboat on the sea as the sun was going down, and memories of when I drew it came back to me in a heartbeat.

*Flash Back*

(Y/N POV)

It was almost sunset, and I was sitting at the usual place Thomas and I would sit at in the cove. I had a few pieces of blank paper and a pencil with me and decided to draw the ship coming into port. I was almost done with the sketch when I heard the sounds of footsteps on the loose stones behind me. Then a figure sat down beside me on the large rock I was on and I could feel their gaze on me.

"Hello, Thomas." I said not looking up from my sketch.

"Hello love," Thomas said with his smooth voice that made me shiver. "How was your day."

"It was alright," I said putting the sketch on my lap and looking at the seventeen-year-old boy beside me. "It got better once I was able to slip away from the house and come out here."

"I hear you," Thomas said laying down with his hands under his head looking up at the sky. "It's nice to be able to get away from everything and just relax, even better when you are on a ship."

"You don't have to tell me," I said with a sigh looking away from him and out at the beautiful sloop coming into port. "I wish I could travel the way you do. Going to all of the those far off places, while onboard a strong ship carrying you to where you need to go."

"One day, Y/N," Thomas said and I looked down at him, his eyes were closed as if he was thinking. "One day, I will take you with me, and we can see the world." Then he opened his eyes and sat up, looking into my eyes. "We can sail the seas together."

"I would love that Thomas," I said with a smile, then I remembered my place and the smile was replaced with a frown. "But you know I can't."

We were both quiet for a while, just watching the ocean and I was finishing my drawing.

"That is lovely. Y/N," Thomas said looking down at my sketch. "One of your best I'd say."

"Thank you, Thomas," I said trying away to hind my blush. "You know what," I said after I felt the blood in my cheeks go down and I looked back at him. "I would like you to have it."

I held out the drawing and Thomas looked for it to me a few times as if making sure I was serious. When he didn't make a move to take it, I moved it closer to him as a sign that I did want him to have it.

"Thank you so much, Y/N," Thomas said as he gently took the drawing from my hands. "I will treasure it forever."

*End of Flash Back*

(Y/N POV)

Thanking back on what Thomas had said I realized he meant it, he had traveled it and kept it with him. I smiled looking down at it, lost in my thoughts.

"Hey!" I heard a stern voice say from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What do you think you are doing, going through the Captain's things? Do you have any idea how valuable those letters are?"

I turned around in the chair and saw Thomas standing there, looking at me angrily. He still didn't know who I was, so with one hand, I pulled my hat a little further down my face to cover it.

"Sorry Captain," I said trying to deepen my voice so he wouldn't know it was me. "I didn't know they were that important to you." Then I had an idea, maybe I could find out why he left if I kept up the act of not being me. "May I ask why they are so important?"

"They are from a girl," He said with a sigh and sat on the bed. "But she is gone now."

Gone? What did he mean by that?

"I am so sorry," I said to him. "What happened?"

"No one knows," He said annoyed. "I left her years ago, and it pained me to do so, but it was the only chance I had to be with her."

"Leaving doesn't seem the way to go about keeping a girl, does it?" I said to him. What could that even mean? Leave to stay.

"It was her parents," He began. "They let me court her but a few mounts before I left, they said she needed to marry someone with more money. So, when my father asked if I would join him on a trip that we could get paid good money for, I said yes."

"Did she know you left?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer.

"No," He said looking down as if he was ashamed. "I never got the chance. I spent three years away from her, no contact. I don't know what I expected. I returned to our hometown about a week ago, only to discover that she is gone. Missing, no one knows where she is. I feel so stupid, not telling her, I did so many things wrong."

"I am sure if you saw her again, she should understand," I said, now realizing all that had happened and what he had done was all in wanting to keep my hand. "I have a feeling she is still out there, waiting for you to come back to her."

"Thank you," Thomas said looking up, then his demeanor changed. "I don't know why I told you all that." Then he looked as if he was thinking. "Your voice, it sounds familiar. Have we met?"

"That all depends," I said standing up and walking towards him. "I should hope we have met before." I was a few feet away from him then removed my hat and talked like my normal self. "I would be worried if you forgot me, Thomas."

I couldn't read the emotions on his face. Was he happy, sad, angry? I couldn't tell, and I begin to grow worried. Then with the speed of lightning, he stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I intern wrapped my arms around him, it was as if all of the pent-up emotions in me had finally spilled out. I let the silent tears run down my cheek while we held each other so tight, it was as if we thought if we let go, we would lose each other again.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Y/N," Thomas said softly as he ran one hand through my short Y/H/C hair and kept the other tightly around my waist. "I thought I had lost you forever. I am so incredibly sorry I put you through all those years of waiting. I promise I will never let you go again." He said, sealing his promises with a soft kiss on my forehead.


	6. Together at Last

(Tom's POV)

I held Y/N as close as I could, for fear I would lose her if I let go. She held onto me just as tight, nuzzling her head in my chest and I could feel the slight wetness of her tears soaking through my shirt. I ran my hand's through her short Y/H/C hair and slowly rocked our bodies back and forth.

"Shhhh," I said trying to calm her down. "It's alright my love. I am here now, it's alright."

"I missed you so much," She said looking up into my eyes and I used my thumb to softly brush away her tears. "Three years Thomas, I didn't know what happened. I thought...I thought you were dead."

"I know, my love. I know," I said to her softly. "And I am so sorry. I missed you every day I was away. I wished that I could be back in your arms again, hold you close to me and to you how much I love you. I swear I will never leave you again."

"I love you too," Y/N said her face still buried in my chest. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"Trust me, dove," I said lightly taking her chin between my fingers so I could lift her head and look into her Y/E/C eyes. "The feeling is mutual."

I leaned my head down and brought my lips to her's in a loving kiss.

(Y/N POV)

After Thomas and I had finished our passionate kiss, he is looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes that were like the sea after a storm. For that moment, at least, it seemed like all those years we spent apart didn't happen.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," Tom said with a smile. "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too," I said with a chuckle, still blushing from the kiss. "This is great. Now we can sail the seas together, just like we always said."

"That we can," Thomas said taking both of my hands in his. "I will show you all of the amazing things from all around the world. With the wind at our backs, we can go anywhere."

"That sounds perfect," I said as he took me to sit on his bed, him standing over me while still holding onto my hands. "I have been waiting for this ever since we were kids."

"I remember all those times we would sneak out on that small sailboat," Tom said sitting next to me, as he ran his thumbs over the backs of my had as he held them. "Just the two of us."

"Yeah," I said leaning in like I was going to kiss him. "Because if you went without me you wouldn't know what to do."

I pulled away and laughed as Tom looked at me with shook, then he smirked.

"Are you trying to imply," He began, softly pushing me onto my back and crawling over me. "That you can sail better than me?"

"I am not implying," I with a matter-of-factly tone. "I am stating that I am a better sailor then you."

"I can't believe it," He said with a joking tone, but it held a seductive undertone. "You come onto my ship, go through my things, and you still have the audacity to insult my sailing."

Before I could respond, I felt his fingers moving swiftly on my sides. I tried to move away from his ticketing, but he used one for his hands to hold both of mine above my head and straddled me to keep me from moving my hips away.

"Thomas!" I yelled out between breaths as he tickled me. "Stop thi... Stop this right now!"

"No," He said flatly and continued his attack on my side. "Not until you admit I am the best sailor."

"Never!" I said as I laughed uncontrollably. "I will do no such thing!"

"Well then," Thomas said with a smirk. "We will be here for a long time."

He kept on tickling me for a bit longer, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright!" I said and he slowed down his fingers but didn't completely stop. "I give in! You are the best, Thomas!"

"See love," He said with a prod look on his face, as he pulled away and freed my hands. "That wasn't so hard."

"Cheater," I said sitting up. "That was totally unfair."

"Y/N, you do realize who I am right," He said with a playful smile. "I don't play fair. I am Captain Thomas Hiddleston, pirate master of the seas."

"Yeah," I said as I made my way to the head of the bed and laying down, resting my head on one of the pillows. "Keep telling yourself that."

"God, I missed you," Tom said as he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I love you Y/N."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a pair of baby blue ones looking back at me lovingly.

"Good morning Thomas." I said with a smile and nuzzled closer to his firm chest.

"Good morning to you as well my love," Thomas said running his finger through my hair. "I hope you slept well."

"The best I have slept in my life," I said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Knowing I was safe and back in your arms."

"I was afraid I would awake and find you gone," Thomas confessed to me. "I would wake only to find you were just a dream."

"I am right here," I said and placed my hand on his cheek. "And I am never leaving."

We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a while longer before there was a knock on the door.

"Captain," I heard a voice say from the other said of the door. "You are needed on deck."

"Alright," Thomas said and began to get out of bed. "I will be there shortly, James."

I sat up and watched him grab a long dark brown jacket and put it on over his clothes. I also got up and got ready to go out of Tom's cabin.

"Come now love," Thomas said taking my hand and leading me out the door. "It's time for my crew to meet you."


	7. Welcome to the Crew

(Y/N POV)

I followed Thomas out of his cabin and onto the deck. He walked me up the stairs to the quarterdeck, then he got the attention of his crew.

"Everyone!" Thomas called out, causing his crew to stop what they were doing and look at us. "As many of you know, a few weeks ago we went back to my hometown for something," Thomas looked at me and smiled. "Well, rather, someone. This, my friends, is Y/N! She had been able to hold her own on that trading vessel we got last night, and no get caught. She has a vast knowledge of the sea," I gave him a slight push and he chuckled while wrapping a hand around my waist. "She is also my childhood love, and we have been courting for years. I hope that you will all take kindly to her, she is really something."

"Well then captain," Them man, James, said coming to where we were standing. "If she really is as good as you say and have told us she is, then I know that she will do just fine here."

"I am glad to hear that," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. "I look forward to it."

He shook my hand and then looked at Thomas with a nod. Then James looked back down at the mildly-shocked crew.

"Now," Thomas said playfully. "Everyone back to work."

The crew started going back to what they had been doing before Thomas and I had come out, and it was now just the two of us again. He wrapped me in a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him in response.

"I am so glad to have you back," Thomas said into my hair softly. "I promise you, I will never let you go again."

"And the same goes for you my love," I said leaning slightly into his touch. "And to be on the sea with you, everything is how it should be."

I walked out of his arms and to the rail of the stern port of the ship. I looked out at the vast open sea and took in a deep breath. This is where I was meant to be, here, on the sea, with Thomas.

*Time Skip Two Weeks*

(Y/N POV)

I helping John move around above deck, he was still a bit weak from the bullet wound. Alex and John were absolutely shocked when they found out I was a girl, and couldn't believe how well I was able to sail.

"Take it easy," I said as John stumbled slightly. "I don't want you hurting yourself again."

"I'm fine." John said but stumbled again. This time Alex coming up to catch him.

"Maybe not," Alex said and I smiled. "Don't make me put you back in bed again."

"What is it with you two?" John said shaking his head and we all laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "Forgive me for making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," John said with a smile. "I know."

"Y/N is very hard about this kind of thing," I heard a voice say from behind me and I smiled knowing that it was Thomas. "She won't let you off easy when you have an injury." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I know."

"Thomas," I said rolling my eyes. "Don't be that way, you know you needed rest."

"Captain? Y/N?" Alex asked. "Sounds like a story to me."

"Oh yeah there is," I said before Thomas could answer. "He had a broken leg and had an awful fever back when he was nineteen. His father was going out on another trading voyage, and Thomas here," I said giving him a light shove. "Said that he was well enough to go with him. So, being the caring person, I am," Thomas rolled his eyes knowing what I was going to say. "I told him that his father's ship was leaving two hours after it actually did, and he ended up missing it. I stayed with him and took care of him till he got better and his leg wasn't as bad anymore. He didn't handle it very well either."

John and Alex laughed while Thomas had a pouty look on his face.

"How could I," I heard Thomas mumble under his breath. "You wouldn't let me out of bed for two weeks."

"Awww," I said in mock sympathy and giving him a smile. "I did it out of love."

"Look at those two," John said looking at Alex. "They sound like an old married couple."

"Yeah," Alex said with a laugh. "They really do. I am honestly surprised that you to aren't married already."

"Stop it you two," I said with a laugh. "Thomas needs to get back to work, and I am going to make sure you two stay out of trouble."

"Alright then," Thomas said and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "See you later, love."

Thomas walked away and it was just Alex, John and I standing on the starboard, looking out at the sea. The three of us just talked for a while longer, and then I needed to do some work.

I left Alex to take care of John and proceeded to work around the ship. Fixing rigging, checking up on the weapons, things like that. After a few hours, Thomas came looking for me, said we needed to talk in privet. I followed him to his, well it's now, our shared cabin.

"Y/N," Thomas begin after shutting the door. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"Thomas," I asked in a worried tone. "is there something wrong."

"No," Thomas said running his fingers through his ginger hair. "It's about the night I left."

"Oh," I said looking into his eyes. "Alright then."

"The night I left," Thomas began. Taking my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "The night I....I asked you to meet me. There was something I was going to ask you."

"Yeah?" I asked quietly. "What was it, Thomas?"

"I was going to," Thomas said and then stopped to take a breath. "I was going to ask you to marry me, Y/N."


	8. Yes

(Y/N's POV)

I was completely shocked by Thomas' words. He was going to propose to me all those years ago.

"I...I," I shuddered trying to get my words out. " Thomas, I don't know what to say."

Thomas took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"Then don't say anything," Thomas said softly. "Just listen to what I have to say."

I nodded and he gave me a smile.

"Y/N," He began after taking a breath. "You are the most beautiful, caring, smart, loving person I have ever had the amazing pleaser of knowing. We have been through so much together, good and bad. We have grown from friends to lovers and I do not have the words to tell you how happy you have made me. I have put you through immeasurable pain and I have will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

He kissed my forehead and then got down on one knee, still holding my hands in his.

"My love," He continued. "My Y/N. There is only one thing in the world that could bring me more joy than I already have. I know I do not deserve you, but you have stuck by me for so long. Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, you do me the greatest honor any man could ever dream of and become my wife?"

I stood still, not able to move or speak. Thomas just asked me to marry him.

"Yes!" I said after a few more moments of silence. "Yes, of course, I will marry you, Thomas. I have been in love with you ever since the day we met."

"Oh, thank goodness," Thomas said with a smile and quickly stood up to embrace me in his arms. "For a moment there, I was afraid you would say no."

"How could I ever say no to you?" I asked with a chuckle.

Thomas just shook his head as if he couldn't believe that I had said yes. He looked into my eyes, and softly placed his fingers under my chin. Then he moved my head so that my lips could meet his in a passionate yet soft kiss.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world," Thomas said as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world as well."

"Trust me, Thomas," I said to him. "I already am."

*Time Skip One Week*

(Thomas' POV)

When Y/N and I told the crew about our engagement, they were ecstatic. Y/N's friends John and Alex were beyond happy for her, and John even said he would help her make her dress. They had found some white fabric somewhere onboard the ship and when they weren't working, they were sewing Y/N's wedding dress. She wouldn't let me see it, of course, saying it was bad luck to see it before the wedding.

We came into port for supplies and if we could find a priest, get married. It didn't take us long to find one and said that we would get married in two days.

There was a tailor in the small town and I decided that it would be the perfect time to get myself a suit. I hadn't worn a suit in quite some time and wasn't sure what kind to get for the wedding. I remembered how much Y/N loved my old black tail-coat, and decided that would be good.

Y/N and I were walking hand and hand down a sandy beach. The sun had just set and the moon was beginning to rise over the ocean casting a bright reflection across the water, it's red color slowly fading back to silver. Walking ankle deep in the warm water and wet sand was a nice change of pace from the hardwood of the ship's hall.

"This is nice," Y/N said leaning into me. "How long has it been since the two of us walked down a beach?"

"Too long, my love," I said placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Too long."

"You know what Thomas?" Y/N asked stopping and looking out at the sea.

"What?" I asked.

"After all of these years, all this time we have spent together," She began still looking at the moon rising above the sea. "The times we spent running in the hills and sailing in the waters of the bay," She turned and looked into my eyes. "I have never felt so free. I don't think I have ever loved you as much as I do now. After you left, I never stopped loving you, and I always knew we would see each other again and get our happy ending."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, Y/N," I began saying as I wrapped my arms around her. "Because you are stuck with me."

We both laughed quietly, taking in the moment.

"Did you and the preacher talk about where the wedding would take place?" Y/N asked.

"He said we could do it wherever we wanted," I said with a smile. "The question is, love, where do we want to be married?"

She didn't say anything ad I could tell she was thinking. After about a minute of just hearing the ocean breeze blowing and the waves crashing, she finally spoke.

"What about right here?" She said and looked around her. "On the beach, right by the sea. We could be married at sundown. I don't really like the idea of getting married inside of a church or any building for that matter. Somewhere open, where the wind can blow, and seeing as how the sea is what brought us together, it makes sense doesn't it?"

"Darling," I began happily. "I couldn't agree with you more. That sounds absolutely delightful."

After that we were both silane one again, looking out at the moon over the sea and just being happy with the fact that we were together again.

"God, I can't wait to marry you," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I have wanted to make you my wife since the day we met."

"We were just children, Thomas," She said giving me a playful shove. "We probably didn't even know what love and marriage were at the time."

"I may have not known what it was," I began taking her face in my hands. "But I knew I felt something very strong for you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

I leaned down to meet her's and our lips came together in a loving kiss.

(Y/N's POV)

Thomas' lips were always so soft agents mine. The way that our lips seemed to mold together as if they were made for each other. I could feel the emotion of the kiss, the love and want that Thomas had for me. He wrapped one arm around my waist holding my flush agents him, his other hand in my hair, his fingers tangling in my short Y/H/C hair. Both my arms wrapped around his neck as I stood on my tip-toes so that I could reach him, Thomas still being a good few inches taller than me.

The hair on Thomas' beard tickled me as we kissed, causing me the chuckle slightly into the kiss, and I could feel Thomas smile when I did.

After what seemed like forever, we both pulled away from the kiss but didn't let go of each other. We just looked deep into each other's eye as the water from the waves came in and out under our feet.

"I love you so much," Thomas said, our face's still only about three inches apart. "I love you so so much, and I have the rest of my life to show you how much."

"I love you too Thomas," I said with a loving smile. "Always and forever."


	9. Happily Ever After

(Thomas' POV)

It was the night before me and Y/N's wedding, and some of the crew wanted to celebrate with me at one of the local taverns. I wanted to spend time with her, but she said it was fine if I went out with them, and with some persuading, I found myself sitting a tavern with a cup of beer in my hand, laughing with the rest of the crew.

"A toast!" John yelled while raising his mug of ale in the air, spilling some in the prosses. "To Captain Thomas and Y/N! May you have many long years together!"

A cheer was heard from the rest of the crew and we all drank.

"Thank you," I said looking to him and then around the room. "All of you. She really is the love of my life, and I don't think it would have been possible for me to marry her if it weren't for all of you, my brave and loyal crew!"

Another cheer erupted from the crew. I sat and continued to talk and drink, enjoying myself, but also missing my bride-to-be. Alex came up behind me and patted my shoulder, looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Get out of here," He said with a laugh. "The boys will be fine and I can tell you want to go to her. Don't worry, they will understand."

I nodded in thanks and slipped away from the bar and out the doors of the pub and into the dark streets back to the ship.

(Y/N POV)

I sat up in my and Thomas' bed reading a book he had gotten me that morning about the constellations. I was so engrossed in the book I didn't notice a tall figure come into the room.

"Good evening, love," Tom's soft voice made me jump in surprise, and he chuckled at my reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

He moved from his position leaning against the wooden doorframe and walked over to the bed. I smiled as he got closer to me. He placed a soft kiss to the top of my head and then he walked to where he keeps his clothes. He grabbed a loses cotton shirt and tossed it to me, and once I had it began to take off the many layers of his day clothes.

"Are you not going to close your eyes or turn around?" Thomas asked when he got down to his undershirt.

"Nope," I said with a smile. "Why would I turn around when the view is in front of me?"

"Now now, Y/N," He said removing his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest. "There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow night."

He sent me a cheeky look and walked over to me to get his shirt for sleeping in. I was blushing bright red when I handed it to him, and he laughed. Thomas put the shirt on and slipped into bed next to me. I felt nervous about tomorrow, the wedding, and the night that would follow."

"Don't worry," He said lightly grabbing my chin to face him. "Everything will be fine. The wedding will be perfect, and as for what comes after," He placed a quick, loving kiss to my lips. "There is no need to be afraid, you trust me, right? I would never dream of hurting you. We will have a night of gentle love-making, and we will be one. The moment we have been waiting for since we were young will finally happen. After years of waiting, we will finally be Mr. and Mrs. Captain Hiddleston."

I snuggled in close to him as he talked. The vibrations of his soft deep voice lulling me to sleep.

"That sounds amazing," I said softly, growing tired. "I love you so much, Thomas."

"I love you too," Thomas said kissing the top of my head once again. "Forever and always."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a peaceful sleep, excited for what the next day would bring.

*Time Skip to Morning*

(Thomas POV)

I woke to the sounds of water lapping against the ship and the warmth of Y/N sleeping soundly wrapped in my arms. She looked so peaceful laying next to me, but I couldn't resist placing a light kiss on her forehead. Y/N shifted a bit and her beautiful Y/E/C eyes looked into mine.

"Good morning love," I said as she moved into my grasp. "How is my soon-to-be-wife doing this morning?"

"Seeing as it's our wedding day," She began with a smile. "I could not be better."

We continued to lay there, no words exchanged, just the two of us in a loving embrace.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I had just gotten into the white lace-covered dress that John and I made for the wedding. It was beautiful, with long sleeves, and a loose train.

"You look stunning," John said once he stepped back and got a good look of me in the dress. "If the captain doesn't lose it when he sees I don't know what will."

"Thank you, John," I said looking at myself for the first time. "The dress is wonderful. Thank you for all of the help."

"Lucky for you I had a mother who wanted a girl," He said with a laugh. "Looks like it came in handy."

I laughed as well and gave him a hug.

"You and Alex were always so kind to me," I said after stepping back. "Even when you thought I was a man. You helped me on the ship and made me feel welcome."

There was a knock on the door and Alex came in with a smile.

"Whoa!" He said after looking me over. "You tow did an incredible job on that dress."

"Thanks," I said looking at John with a smile. "Now that you are both here, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead, mon amie." John said.

"We are all ears," Alex said. "What is it?"

"Well," I began. "Seeing as I left everyone but Tom behind, and I view you two as family, as brothers. Would you two do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

"It would be our pleaser." Alex said happily putting a hand on my shoulder."

"Absolutely," John said with a slight leap. "We wouldn't now want you to walk yourself."

I brought them both in for a hug.

"Thank you both so much." I said as I hugged them.

"Come on now," Alex said after we all separated. "Let's get you married."

*Time Skip*

(Thomas' POV)

I was standing next to Father Danials on the shore, the crew was standing a few feet away. Any moment now Y/N would come down the rock stairs and make her way across the sand to us.

"Nervous?" Father Danials asked me with a small smile.

"Yes," I said. "But in a good way. I have known her my whole life and always knew I would marry her but after everything that has happened over the past few years, I didn't believe we could. I can't believe this is really happening."

"Love is a strange, yet beautiful thing," Father Danials said patting me on the shoulder. "True love can go through a lot and come out the other side even stronger than before. I am sure that is what you love for Y/N has done. Don't be nervous Thomas, just remember you two are young and this is only the beginning for you and Y/N."

"Thank you, Father," I said with a smile. "I do love her, more than words can describe in fact. Thank you for marrying us under these strange circumstances."

"It is no trouble," Said Father Thomas as he flipped through his bible. "No matter who someone is, they should be able to marry."

I gave him a nod and then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked down the shore and my breath hitched. Between Alex and John, Y/N walked across the send to us in a beautiful dress that blew around her in the breeze. With every step closer she took, the world seemed to slow.

Once she was in front of me, she unlinked her arms from John and Alex, and I took bother her hands in mine. I stared into her beautiful deep Y/E/C eyes, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi." She said with a small chuckle.

"Hello darling," I said with a smile matching hers. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You don't look bad yourself," She said with a light blush. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Me either," I said back. "I love you so much."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N's POV)

"Do you Thomas William Hiddleston, take Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Danials asked with a smile.

"I do," Thomas said looking deep into my eyes. "Always and forever."

"And do you, Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, take Thomas William Hiddleston to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Danials asked looking at me.

"I do," I said with a lager smile. "Forever and always."

"Then by the power invested in me," Father Danials said as he closed his bible. "I pronounce you, husband and wife."

Thomas wrapped me in his arms and lifted me off the ground as he brought his lips to mine. Once our lips connected, it was as if time stud still and we were the only people in the world. The kiss was filled with love, pain, passion, and all the unspoken thoughts we had for each other.

After what somehow seemed like a moment and forever had gone by, we parted and Thomas lowered me back to the ground but did not let me out of his grasp. The sounds of cheering faded into my awareness and I turned to see the crew hollering with happiness.

"I love you so much," I said breathlessly. "So so much."

"As do I," Thomas said as he brought his hand to my cheek, "More than words can describe."

"May I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Captain William Hiddleston," Father Danials said as the crowd calmed a bit and turned to us. "May you two be blessed in the rest of your life."


	10. A New Bright Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I am not dead! I am done with my semester of university and have more time to write again. I am so sorry that I have not posted in a few months, life has been really crazy. Everyone please stay safe in these trying times, and know that we will get through this together. I hope you guys like the last part to this story. It does get a bit steamy at one point, so you guys have fun with that. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all liked reading it. Thank you once again for all your support.

(Y/N POV)

The wedding was beautiful and after the ceremony, the crew went to the local pub to celebrate while Thomas and I stayed on the beach together. We walked hand in hand down the shore as the sunset over the vast ocean, casting vibrant colors across the dark water. The sounds of the small shore-break mixed with the feel of the soft sea breeze made the moment feel delicate, like a dream.

“I always knew I would marry you,” Thomas said to me with a smile. “I have loved you ever since we were children.”

“I have loved you too, Thomas,” I said to him giving his hand a slight squeeze. “We have certainly been through quite a lot together.”

“That we have love,” He said with a chuckle. “It has been a wild ride, but we made it through.”

The light of the setting sun reflecting off the ocean reflected in Thomas’ deep blue eyes and somehow made his eyes look even more beautiful.

*Time Skip* 

(Y/N POV)

The sun had set as Thomas and I walked back to port where his ship was docked. We entered our cabin that was dimly lit by the moon that had risen outside. I fell onto the bed, tired from the day’s activities. Thomas looked down at me with a loving smile and a soft laugh.

“You know what?” I said looking up at Thomas as he removed his jacket and dress shirt.

“What is it my love?” He paused and looked back at me.

“We are married now,” I said with a huge grin, the realization hitting again for who knows how many times since the ceremony. “Like we are properly husband and wife.”

“Yes, we are,” Thomas said as he sat down on the bed next to me. “You are officially Mrs. Captain Hiddleston.”

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I could see the love in his eyes that he has shown me for so many years. He leaned down and I sat up on my elbows to meet his lips with mine. The kiss was soft and slow. I felt his hand move from my shoulder up my neck until his fingers tangled in the hair on the back of my head. The kiss may have lasted a few seconds or a few minutes, we were both enveloped with each other to tell. When we did pull away for breath we looked into each other’s eyes with love and longing.  
I was still in my wedding dress while Thomas was only in his underwear. I tried to shimmy out of the simple yet elegant dress but I remembered that someone would have to help me out of it. Thomas seemed to catch on to my struggling.

“Allow me,” Thomas said and moved behind me on the bed so he could undo the buttons that went down the back of my dress. “We will have this off you in a moment love.”

I could feel his fingers brush against my back as he undid the buttons. Once they were all undone Thomas slid the dress off my shoulders gently and placed a kiss on my neck. He then moved in front of me on the bed again as I shed my dress to the wooden floor of our cabin. I was now almost completely bare to his eyes. My lace undergarments were the only thing covering me.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Thomas said with a breathy tone as his eyes moved up and down my form. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

We smiled at each other and then leaned in for another kiss, this time it was more heated. One of Thomas’ hands held my waist tightly while his other hand ran through my Y/H/C hair. Both of my hands ended up in Thomas’ hair as well. My fingers entangling themselves in his dark curls. The kiss was deep and passionate. Our lips and bodies seemed to mold together perfectly. We did eventually pull away from the kiss and looked deep and lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” I said slightly out of breath as Thomas lowered me onto my back. “I always have and always will, nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you too,” He said as he moved above me and looked down into my eyes with a loving smile. “Forever and always.”

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

It has been over a year since Thomas and I were married, and we have already been on so many adventures. I stood on the bow of the ship, looking at the horizon as the crisp sea breeze blew my hair around my face. The vast ocean and endless possibilities lay ahead of us. The sun was reflecting off the sea giving it a glimmering look. I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm air. I felt two arms wrap around my waist as a kiss was placed on the top of my head.

“Hello my love,” Thomas said from behind me.

“Hello, Thomas,” I said leaning back into his grasp.

We stood there in comfortable silence for a while, just looking at the sea.

“Thank you,” I said, breaking the silence.

“Thank me?” Thomas asked. “For what my dear.”

“For keeping your promises,” I said turning in his arms so I could face him. “Ever since we were young you said we would sail the sea together.”

“You should know, love,” Thomas began after placing a kiss on my nose. “I never go back on my word.”

“That is true,” I said with a laugh. “You are a man of your word.”

Thomas leaned down to kiss me, which I happily received. We embraced one another, while the wind blowing around as we sail into the horizon and our new life together.


End file.
